A conventional tool box for accommodating a plurality of screwdriver contains a body and a casing rotatably connected with the body, wherein the body includes a fixing member for fixing the plurality of screwdrivers, hence the plurality of screwdrivers are accommodated in the tool box. However, it is difficult to remove the plurality of screwdrivers from the tool box, after the casing is rotated outwardly to take the plurality of screwdrivers out of the body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.